Gaijin
by cindyfukarela
Summary: AU She was a foreigner lost in the biggest city in the world. He was lost until he found her. sasusaku
1. Lost

**Gaijin**

**I- Lost**

Shibuya Station. It's amazing to think this is only the forth biggest in Tokyo. The panels, the signs, the crowd, the sounds… All of that was enough to make anyone go insane, especially when you're a foreigner and is there for the first time.

She was in Japan for two weeks now, but never in this station that would put any labyrinth to shame. Everything was making her extremely confuse, and even reading the signals she didn't know where she should go. Sure, she had studied Japanese. For 2 years. And could read Kanji, but it's kind of hard to be a 100% sure, when there's approximately 50 000. She could ask for information, but didn't trust her pronounce would be understandable enough. She lacked the self-confidence to speak in their language, she only did it in her homestay or with her friends. She would have to ask in English anyway.

This was the most crowded time of the day in the station, since many workers were going home. The bystanders were constantly looking at her. Not that there was something wrong with her, but she definitely was different. Her European features were very distinguishable from those of the Japanese, like her light green eyes would demonstrate. Not only that, but she had the most showy hair in the entire place. It was simply pink. Of course in this country lived people with peculiar hair colors, but she was not in Akihabara or Harajuku. Instead she was in a place full of people with working suits.

But the main reason for the stares she was given was because she was a gaijin, a foreigner.

It was quite common frankly to be looked at when you are a gaijin. You're different, so people want to look at you. She was not one bit troubled by that. The only problem was that all this attention was not helping her find her destination at all.

Walking through the platforms, she spotted him. A man with black spiked hair and eyes of the same color. Like most of the man, he was also wearing suit, a black one with a navy blue tie with a white and red fan pin attached to it. His clothing looked expensive. She looked at him, and because of his appearance, she soon thought he was business man. Maybe he would understand her talking to him in English, and might respond in a way she could comprehend.

He had his eyes open, but was not looking at anything in particular. His expression was of someone really tired. But not the kind of tiredness you get form work, or getting up early and going to sleep late. No. He just seemed to be tired of everything.

Even though he was with a non inviting posture, she approached him.

"Sumimasen, do you speak english, sir? Is this the train I catch to go to Ikebukuro?" she asked in a rushed and uncertain way.

He heard her and understood what she meant, but didn't want to answer. He didn't want to be bothered, much less by a gaijin. He still had not looked at her, but he could tell just by the way she talked that she was non Japanese. He just wanted to go home, away from everything and everyone. He was already annoyed.

"Hn"

Then he glanced at her and her looks definitely caught his attention. Her unusual appearance along with her red cardigan and jeans miniskirt made her look very pretty. Her expression changed at his reply, and her face got even more confused than before. She was asking herself what he meant by that and if he understood her at all. He found her lost expression quite amusing. She really was lost. He felt it was better just to answer to get this over with.

"Yes"

She wasn't expecting for him to say anything else, much less to give the answer to what she had asked. Slowly, a huge smile formed on her face.

"Arigato! Arigato!" she said happily.

Perhaps, now she would find the right way…

After exactly 1, 5 minute, just as announced in the panels, the train arrived. She didn't need to move in order to get in. The horde did all the work for her leading her inside. Everybody was squeezed and she found herself trapped against a chest. **His **chest. The chest of the man who se had asked for information just moments ago. She blushed, and just now realized how handsome he was, but his eyes… there was definitely something about them.

She did not know if was the compromising position they were in or the fact that, despite his one word answer, he actually helped her, but she felt compelled to start a conversation with him.

"Hhm… I'm Sakura Haruno… What's your name?" she asked quite unsure.

He wasn't the kind of person to engage in a small talk. He already did a lot by saying this was the right way to Ikebukuro, but his curiosity got the best of him. She clearly wasn't japanese, so why did she had a name that was?

"Uchiha Sasuke" he sighed. After a moment he spoke again "you're name is Japanese."

"Ah! You see… my mother always loved Japanese culture… she still does. She loves enko music, legends and stories." Sakura was smiling at her memories. "That's why she named me after the flower symbol of this country… Sure my name was considered kind of weird by the kids in the school since I'm british, but…"

Sasuke knitted a brow. This girl surely is a talker.

"I like the culture too, it was one of my dreams to come here."

"Hn", he thought of their proximity and how, for some reason, he didn't want to push her away. He hated having his personal space violated, and would not take the subway if not for the fact that his car was broken.

The converse died down and she became aware of her surroundings again. Moving her head up, she looked direct into his eyes. They were so close that she blushed even harder this time and he stared right back to her.

"Ikebukuro" he stated.

"Oh right!" she said embarrassed "… hum sayounara…" she thought for a second how she should address him. She called her homestay family and her friends 'san' but felt she should call him differently "…Sasuke-kun".

The girl said goodbye and waved. She didn't look back and vanished into a crowd of people.

* * *

He landed one stop later in Mejiro. He exited the station, walking alone in the cold breeze of the night. Mejiro is one of the smallest stations and compared to the rest of the ride, it was quite empty, much to his pleasure. He hated getting stuck with a lot of people. Toshima, where the station is localized, it was kind of different of the other places in Tokyo. It was quieter and more residential with typical buildings and houses.

He got home and sat in the couch. He was so tired… he planned to eat anything he could found and then going straight to bed. Before he could accomplish any of these things his cell rang and a loud voice pierced trough his ears.

"_Konbanha, teme!" _

"Naruto, what do you want?" he replied with irritation.

"_Why don't you come over here to see me playing along the other guys? I know you're probably doing nothing right now…."_

"No"

"_Come on! It's Friday night! And it's not so far away from you're place… the only thing you do is work and work! This is no good for you, man… you need to relax a little."_

"And you should work more, all you care is your band"

"_The band is just for fun, you know that. I take my responsibilities in the company__ in a very serious manner"_

"Hn"

"_Sasuke, you're my friend." _Narutosaid, for the first time in the conversation, seriously_. "I'm staring to worry about you."_

"There's nothing to worry about" Sasuke said hanging up the phone.

Naruto sighed. He hated seeing his best friend this way. He was young, good looking and smart but it just seemed that he was throwing his life away, drowning in work. He never hanged around with friends, never did anything for fun. His only objective was to repair what is left of his family company. Sasuke had being alone since his parents died and things only got worse last year when his brother also passed away.

Naruto was one of the reasons Sasuke didn't get completely insane. He was there for his friend the whole time, never leaving his side since the day they met. He valued his friendship above anything else in his life, but sometimes Sasuke was just so damn difficult.

Back in the house, Sasuke was eating instant ramen. He was not particularly fond of this kind of food, but he was not preparing anything more elaborate. He found his thoughts drifting towards the girl he had met earlier today. She had called him "Sasuke-kun", which could be considered a lack of respect, since they were strangers. She should call him "Uchiha-san". The way she called him, with such intimacy was anew, but she probably didn't even realize that. He was used to people treating him in an impersonal way and like he was superior. But she talked to him with proximity and warmth, things he just could not relate.

He finished his meal and headed bed. Finally, the day was coming to an end.

* * *

Ikebukuro is a place with intense night activity. Pubs, bars, otaku stores, nightclubs… There were busiest places in Tokyo, but Ikebukuro had its charm. There were lots of really small places that only a few people could enter at a time, and although it's not very practical, it's very entertaining.

She met with her homestay sister at the exit of the station.

"Hey Hinata-san!"

"G-g-goodnight S-s-sakura-san, how was your first ride in the metro-o-o?"

"Confusing, but I managed" she said with a proud grin.

Before coming to Japan, she had met someone in an online community about music that lived in Tokyo. He was really friendly to her, and when she announced she was coming to the city, he promptly arranged somewhere she could stay for free. His name was Naruto, and he said she could be in the house of his girlfriend because her family was used to receive exchange students. In return, the Hyuga family wanted learnings about their native cultures.

"Re-ready to see Kyubi playing a-again?" Hinata asked. She is a girl with long black hair, really shy and she always blushes and stutters, what sometimes make kind of hard to Sakura to understand her.

"Wow… it's the fifty time I see them playing! I already memorized all of their songs. They're really good… Just do not tell Naruto that I said that, he's going to get all full of himself"

Hinata laughed.

* * *

The two girls got in the club that the guys were going to play. It was slightly bigger than most of the clubs in this part of the city. They met with the band in the backstage, where the four members were.

The drummer was Kiba, the bassist was Shikamaru, the rhythm guitarist was Sai and the lead guitarist and vocalist was Naruto. He sings out of tune most of the time, but his stage presence compensates. All boys have strong japanese characteristics, except for Naruto that just like Sakura could be seen kilometers away.

"Sakura-chan! You made it here" Naruto screamed running towards the girls. He put his arms around Hinata's shoulders and kissed her in the cheek.

"Baka! You doubted me?" Sakura said angrily.

"No, no! It's just that the streets and subways are confusing that's all!" he denied quickly. He learned in the few days that Sakura stayed in Japan that the girl was really dangerous and had bad mood swings. It was best not contradict her.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"So let's get ready to the show, yosh!" Naruto said while he and his bandmates gathered their instruments heading to the small stage. Sakura e Hinata were going to watch in the backstage. They sat in a place in the lateral where they could see them playing clearly.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto smiled in return and make a gesture that would be considered a 'nice-guy pose' according to a friend of his.

During the concert, Sakura couldn't help but imagined how it would be if she was the one singing. She always loved music. She loved to listen, to sing, to play, to compose… But she never had the courage to do it in font of anyone. She didn't think she was good enough. She imagined if this was her destiny: to fade in the background. And while Kyubi played a song about overcoming, she thought about her life, and how she could never accomplish anything. She didn't think she was pretty enough as the other girls, like her friend back home Ino, intelligent enough to make a big career, talented enough to sing and play or competitive enough to live.

And as the music came to its apex, she couldn't help think how she wanted not being the one watching backs for a change. The small crowd went crazy with the song and in the darkness of the backstage, with all lights reflected in the band, she forced her almost tearful face to turn into one of joy as she cheered the boys on.


	2. Bright Lights

**II - Bright Lights**

The path he walked that Monday morning from his house to where the headquarters of the company was, in Shinjuku, wasn't different from the last days since he was forced to take the train. Waking up early, swallowing the breakfast as fast as possible, walking to the station, taking the crowded train. All of his actions were done in a mechanical way.

In the building he met with several employees, most of them greeting and complementing him with fake smiles. He despise that kind of people, they were selfish and only treated him well because their own interests. When Sasuke got to his office, he was able to work for a couple of hours without interruptions and distractions, but his minutes of peace and tranquility were soon over at the moment Naruto broke down the door of his office.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see" Naruto greeted him lively, not caring the death glare Sasuke was sending him "I know you'll probably get pissed that I'm here in your office at this time in the morning and not working in the branch office, but I got a good reason."

When Sasuke said nothing and kept staring at his face he continued "It's been weeks since the last time we saw each other, you're always working here and I'm always working in the other side of the city, you never go anywhere with me or the guys when I call you and you never call me to do anything either."

Sasuke knew exactly where this was going. He frowned as he thought that he had not the slightest desire to go out with Naruto or anybody else. His friend just ignored his grimace and said "So today you are going to have lunch with me and I want to introduce you to someone."

"I don't want to." He said with vehemence.

"Ah come on! Tekudasai… I'm going to meet with this girl for lunch… she came here from England more than two weeks ago and is staying at the Hinata's house. I think she knows everybody already, teme, except _you_."Naruto said looking at him pointedly.

"I'm still not seeing why do I have to go" Sasuke stated.

"Because…" He tried to think of something while scratching his head. In fact, Naruto had no good reason for Sasuke to come along, he just didn't want his friend to eat alone like he always did. He felt powerless against Sasuke's refusal. "Because you need this… you need this, Sasuke. To get out a little you know… It's just a simple lunch and I promise you that if you go this time I won't bother you for a long time."

Sasuke hated doing things he didn't wanted to do, but what he hated even more was seeing someone worrying about him and his actions. It made him feel bad, it made him feel guilty because he knew he did not deserve anyone compassion or sympathy. He looked to the panoramic vision he had of the city through the glass walls of the office as he got lost in his thoughts again. His contemplation mingled with the visions he had through the windows. Despite being a hot day, the sky was overcast. In those days that marked the end of summer in Japan, the climate was unpredictable.

He sighed, "Fine".

Sasuke saw the change in Naruto's expression as soon as he agreed with the lunch proposal. "But you better keep your promise."

* * *

Sakura was getting used to her new routine. She would wake up early, make up her bed, get ready and then go downstairs to have breakfast with the Hyuga family. At first, she was surprised with the food that was eaten in the morning. In England, her breakfast consisted of slices of toast and orange juice, but in Japan she would have a colorful table full of different, and for her also strange, options. There you could find miso soup, grilled fish, a rolled omelet called tamagoyaki, fermented soy beans called natto and rice. And to drink, green tea. The meal was always very quiet with occasional questions asked by Hinata's father, Hyuga Hiashi, about her country or how to speak some words in english. He was a serious, respectable man. Along with him and Hinata, also lived in the large traditional house his other daughter Hyuga Hanabi, his brother Hyuga Hizashi and his nephew Hyuga Neji. The family was wealthy and owned a huge commercial building in which all of the members worked.

The house was just a few minutes walk from Shibuya Station. The district was so full of culture manifestations, giant stores and parties that in the 17 days she was in Japan, most of the time were spent there. Shibuya is also known as Sakaibo, that means place for parties, and her and her new friends - all introduced by Naruto - usually hanged around that area. At night they went to bars to drink sake or to night clubs. During the day she walked through the streets to get to know the neighborhood. She would go to places like the Yogi yogi Park, the beautiful gardens of Shinjuku Gyoen, or the Meiji Shrine. Amidst the bustling streets, with tall modern buildings, she met several ancient temples. But Tokyo is so much bigger than just a few districts and she couldn't rely on just her friends to take her all over town. She didn't know the city so well and most of the time was guided by someone. But that was about to change.

Crossing the world was a decision Sakura took in order to bring a drastic turn in her life. At the age of 21, Sakura wanted to shake things, traveling to as many places as possible. Of all the countries in the world she could choose to go, she chose Japan because of the love for the culture that she inherited from her mother. The other reason why she came to Japan was to work in a non-governmental organization that developed activities to support research, legislation and public policy for environmental education. Japanese culture and music were not her only passions but also the environment and this work was also a way to gain experience in the international field. But deep down she knew that these were not the only reasons why.

And so in this Monday morning she was going to work in Ueno for the first time, but merely for 4 hours which is the maximum allowed with a student visa. After that, she was going to meet with Naruto for lunch, and he was going to bring another friend she had not met yet. She was not the most extrovert of people, but Naruto was and he insisted that she knew all his of friends so she can feel like she's home. Not only that, but according to him, this was his **best** friend. Despite being a little embarrassed, she couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

The district of Ueno was a bit far from where they worked in the west of Shinjuku, but they managed to get there in half an hour by train. Sasuke thought it absurd to spend so much time going to a place just to eat and was sure they would be delayed in time to return.

"She's working here, that's why we came this far. I know we would be better if it were somewhere closer, but is the first day and I wanted to give her moral support ... he he" He explained giving a little laugh.

Sasuke was always impressed with Naruto's ability to make friends quickly. During the train journey, Naruto explained how he met the foreign girl and made a one-sided conversation about what he did in the past weeks. His incessant talk did not prevent Sasuke from noticing a flash of pink. She was standing in the exit of the station shaking her head from side to side as if searching for someone. He could tell she was listening to music because of the pink device in her hands. It was the girl from the train.

Her impatient face soon became relieved as she looked to Naruto. The boy's characteristic blond hair and blue eyes were enough to lure her and she began walking toward him.

"I thought you wasn't coming anymore!" She said removing her earbuds. She was so glad the wait was over that she took some moments to see who was beside Naruto. That was the friend he was going to introduce, she supposed, and after contemplate for a few seconds the, somehow, familiar face, she realized why she seemed to recognize the man.

"I remember you… Sasuke-kun right?"

Naruto looked from Sakura's face to Sasuke's, his confusion evident. "Hun? You know teme?"

"Not really… He just helped me Friday on the station… I asked for information…" she trailed off embarrassed.

"I thought the only things you knew how to say in Japanese were _sumimasen_ e _arigatou_._"_ Sasuke said blankly.

Sakura let out a nervous laugh. In the day she met him she had talked in english, because she knew how easy was to make a misunderstanding in the most complicated language she ever learned.

"Sasuke helping someone? I'm proud. Anyway, that saves me the trouble of making presentations. Now… to the ramen!"

She was looking perplexed to Naruto as he was standing in front of a machine. He watched every detail, handing as if it was a mission. Finally, he inserted money and then pushed two buttons. Looking pleased with himself he turned to Sakura.

"It was a difficult decision… but in the end I chose miso-ramen."

"Dobe, let's just seat"

The three of them sat in the counter as they watched an old man and his assistant cook the dishes that were requested in the machine. Sakura never tired to marvel at the contrasts of Japan. They were in a neighborhood with so much nature and at the same time a simple ramen tent was so modern. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Naruto.

"So tell me, how was it?"

"A little scaring at first… my shishou is amazing, beautiful and intelligent, but she's also very crazy" Naruto thought it was hard someone crazier than Sakura but he kept to himself for his own safety. "Her name is Tsunade, she showed me around and took me to Shinobazu Pond"

The meals arrived and Sakura could finally enjoy her shio-ramen that was made of chicken, vegetables, fish, and seaweed, a light flavor. Sasuke on the other hand ordered a shōyu-ramen made with beef and with a taste that is tangy and salty.

While they ate, Naruto asked more questions to her. She told him about what they did in the NGO, her projects, her coworkers and how she was excited.

Sasuke watched her. The way she gestured with her hands, the ever-present smile, her laughter. She felt a gaze on her and turned her face quickly, looking straight into the eyes of Sasuke. During the entire lunch he hasn't said more than a few words. His expression brought something in Sakura she couldn't quite place. In their brief encounter Friday, the thing she noted the most in him was his eyes and now as she looked into them again she saw how empty they looked.

Maybe he was just feeling excluded from the conversation, she thought.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you do?" She tried to start a conversation uncertainly.

He scowled, he wasn't used to this kind of question. Once a person knew his name was only natural to know his profession. "I work in a management consulting."

"I work in the same company" Naruto interrupted, knowing that probably Sasuke wouldn't say much more. "But not in the same place and not doing the same thing. Sasuke is the managing director and I'm the best business consultant of all."

Sakura could understand why he was the best. He had the power of speech and persuasion. As for Sasuke, she was really impressed. Director at such a young age. He should have the same age as Naruto, maybe two or three years older than her.

"Ah Sakura-chan! I was thinking ..." Naruto said changing the topic "we could go out again with the guys. You have to enjoy your stay in the city as much as possible and have a lot of places you need to know. And this time Sasuke-teme will go to! I already have a place in my mind."

"Is your band playing somewhere again?"

"No is something different. You'll see later." He said happily "By the way, you like music a lot, ne? Can you play or sing?"

She heard his question and only for a second her expression without a care became melancholy. It went unnoticed by Naruto, but not by Sasuke. He wondered why that reaction.

"Me? No…" She was smiling again but Sasuke could easily tell it wasn't the same of moments ago.

"Well, you can have a lot of fun watching me and other bands. I know several places." He grinned.

* * *

Naruto took a different path than the others, since he should go back to his work in Yokohama. But Sasuke and Sakura went in the same direction to catch the train. At this hour was emptier and they could sit. The ride was silent, but Sakura wanted to say something to get his attention. She didn't like silence, she needed to say something, anything.

"I'm so luck for being able to be here in this country. I can do whatever I want without my parents. Nobody to say what to do and what no to do and to yell at me"

At her statement, he got immediately angry.

"The feeling of a parent yelling at you is nowhere near the feeling of being alone." He drawled with a rough leer.

"You're annoying" He finally said with contempt.

She was so taken aback by his reaction that didn't realize he was gone.

Outside the train, he was trying to control his anger. He didn't care that was not the right station. He did not like to be remembered of what he had lost. Passing a hand through his hair, he sighed and tried to hold all the feelings that insisted to resurge.

She felt really guilty for what she had said early. She didn't know exactly why, but his words hurt her a lot more than it should. She never meant to cause him trouble. Sakura did not know him and now felt that she probably never would. But she did not want this, even if she knew he had every right of that.

She wanted to apologize to him and she needed to do that as soon as possible. She didn't have his number, not knew where he worked or lived. Having an idea, she thought maybe Naruto would help, quickly she call him.

"Hey Naruto…" she said, while masking her voice into a happier one.

"_Sakura-chan! You're missing me already?"_

"Sure… ahn… is that I was so curious about something and couldn't wait to ask…" she tried her best to lie.

"_You'__re such a curious person Sakura-chan!"_

"You said you and Sasuke-kun worked in the same company, but in different places of the city right?"

"_Right"_

"How far away of each other?"

"_Well, I work in Yokohama and teme in Shinjuku."_

At least she already knew the district.

"I wanted to go in Shinjuku, but it's really big right?"

"_But the Uchiha Company is easy to notice anywhere… is in east Shinjuku beside Studio Alta, __it is unmistakable because of the giant TV screens and is opposite the intersection in front of Shinjuku station. It __has a grand propaganda right there with the symbol of the company."_

Sakura remembered seeing it and now she had a slight idea where to find him. She wanted so much to say she was sorry to him in person. She gave cheerful little smile. She would talk to him no matter what.

"Naruto, _arigato gozaimashita"_

_

* * *

_

In the evening the neon lights began to shine. The streets were noisy with people crowding around and she thought that that was no place worst than this to try finding someone. She was walking the streets for few hours before, since she got out of the station, and couldn't help but kept staring up at the tall modern buildings. Every where she looked was amazing, especially the contrast between the neon and the almost darksky.

She recognized the white and red fan and went to the front of the building.

Sakura waited and waited for him. It was getting really late and she had not eaten anything for 8 hours since her lunch with the boys. She was seated in the street listening music when she finally saw him coming out of the lobby of the building. She ran to him.

"SASUKE-KUN! Wait, please!"

He stopped and turned.

"Sakura." He was surprised to see her there but did not show. He got stuck in a meeting with new shareholders and couldn't be more tired. It was almost 11 pm and according Naruto she didn't knew the city so well and was dangerous to be wandering around so late.

"I… I…"

"What do you want?" he said acidly. She timidly approached him and he looked into her eyes. They were so full of emotion, so different from his, and he could see right through them. Her green eyes were glassy with tears that did not fall and he could swear that he was seeing the street's colorful lights reflect in them.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you, it wasn't my intention to upset you…I didn't mean to…. Please, please… don't hate me."

Suddenly his early outburst seemed so meaningless. They barely knew each other and she didn't know the reason why he was so angry at what she said yet she came to apologize. He could see the sincerity in her. It did spark some emotion in him and all he wanted to do was, strangely, explain himself.

"My father was a drinker and sometimes he would come home in a deplorable condition. He lost a lot of money in bad deals and that made the addiction got worse."

Sakura looked at him with frightened eyes, little did she know there was much more.

His blank stare in the distance was the opposite of what was going in his mind. He remembered his mother telling him to hide under the bed, he remembered his father with crazy rage, remembered screams, blood and then crying. He was so young… only 8 years old. But his childhood soon ended. He saw everything and he wished his big brother was there to do something, to help him. In the end, his brother also left him early.

"One day he was so out of himself that he beat my mother. He didn't stop until she was already dead. Then he killed himself." He finished coldly.

Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do, but she wanted to comfort him somehow. In an impulse, she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said against his neck. He stiffened under her touch and not returned the hug but he didn't pushed her away either.

He did not know how long they stayed that way in the middle of the sidewalk. All he could feel was her touch and her smell embracing him.

* * *

I want to thank for all reviews…. Thank you guys! It was really nice and made me with even more desire to write. And I also want to thank everyone who read this story… Ja ne!


	3. Hard Luck Woman

**III – Hard Luck Woman**

Cars were not allowed in the streets of Guinza in the weekend. Therefore, people were walking not only in the sidewalk but also in the middle of the street. It was a hot morning, and the two girls were eating green tea ice cream while walking through the neighborhood.

"Thanks f-f-o-for co-coming with me, Sakura-san"

"You're welcome, Hinata. Plus, I also wanted to shop."

The shopping arcades had the most varied stores, ranging from electronics to manga. Hinata's intention was to buy new clothes and Sakura happily came along. She loved japanese street wear and was having fun seeing the shop windows. Normally, she did not really like shopping, but there were a lot of different clothes and Japanese fashion was always interesting.

Sakura bought a blouse and a dress, the most that her money could buy. Although not paying for housing, she was not earning a wage to work in NGO. Any savings that she had gathered in England were used to buy the plane tickets, some supplies, food, expensive trips and public transport. Neither she nor her family earned too much money where they lived in Peckham, south London neighborhood.

She just did small jobs, never taking a position of importance and therefore could not spend much. She would have to save money if she wanted to survive that long in one of the most expensive cities in existence.

At the crossroads of Guinza and Yon-Chome, in front of the edifice San'ai, among the many shops, one in particular caught her attention. In the window she could see rows of violins, guitars, amplifiers and accessories. Sakura stepped forward, lightly touching the glass. Memories flooded and she remembered a time when, after school, on Fridays, she would practice guitar. She never had lessons or been in a band but she loved music and wanted to know how to play. Having been born in the country which is one of the greatest musical cradles, she always wanted to be on the stage.

On her 17th birthday she finally asked for a guitar. She tried to follow the melodies, bought magazines with tablatures and played only for herself in her room. In fact, she wanted to do a lot of things. She wanted someone to teach her, she wanted to know how to do something well and do something special, something that she differed from the crowd. She saw her friends grow up while she was left behind. She could not do the simplest things.

Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro… all of her friends were or to college, or got a good job or had some talent. Same thing in Japan. Everyone seemed to be miles ahead of her. What about her? What did she have? There is no feeling worse than wanting to do and not being able to. She should be happy, after all she's where she always wanted and there's people whose life was far worse than hers. But sometimes she can not avoid the feeling of emptiness and inability that pervades her.

Her recollections wandered nights ago when she hugged Sasuke. His words were spoken so cold, yet she could see how much he had suffered. She could not even imagine what he had passed, Ler foneticamentebut she felt connected to him somehow.

After the embrace ended, they proceed to the subway and went away without exchanging more words but it was not necessary.

"Sa-sa-kura-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Oh! Gomen… I think I spaced out a little." Sakura said putting on a smile.

"I-I was s-saying that tonight will be really fu-fun. Aren't you excited?"

She let a small giggle. "Of course I am! Naruto has the craziest ideas in terms of fun."

* * *

Sasuke had a bad week. First, he did overtime every day because of new shareholders, and then there was this girl that insisted in being present in his mind. How annoying. He should not have told her the things he did. It was his vulnerability, the fact that turned him in what he is now: the result of a bad day.

It was not something he would normally do. His life was his business and no one else. But she made him talk. With her eyes and her apologies. She lured him.

"Kakashi." He said uninterested with his deep voice.

"Is this a way to greet your former guardian?" the gray-haired man said.

After the terrible deaths of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, Hatake Kakashi was the one entrusted by law to take the care of Sasuke, his older brother Itachi and all the properties of the young Uchihas, since they both were legally incapable of managing their own affairs. To him, Sasuke was like a son and perhaps a way to be redeemed of his own mistakes of the past. They were so alike. Or this is what he desperate wanted to believe. He tried so hard to teach Sasuke everything he knew and what he always wished the most was to him to be happy. But he wasn't. He never was. He went deeper and deeper in a world that wasn't supposed to be his. A world full of grief, suffering, regrets and vengeance.

Itachi took over the company before Sasuke. Being the oldest, it fell to him the responsibility to lead the business forward. Before him, a man named Orochimaru became the CEO and he dragged Uchiha name to the gutter with his ambition. However Itachi did a good job, according to Kakashi, but he bore the burden of having to take care of everything, the company and also of his younger brother, who he wanted to shield from the world. And he would if he could but the weight was too great.

Sabotage, industrial espionage, backstabbing... He had to hold on because of Sasuke. He was the reason why he would take everything thrown at him. But he couldn't. He was not born to do this. Eventually, Itachi got tired and got sick, dying agonizingly slow of stomach cancer.

Sasuke's wrath fell on anyone. He exteriorized the guilt that he himself felt. He, that has always been a closed person, got worse after that. He turned away from his best friend while pursuing and destroying competitors. He got completely obsessed with his revenge. He caused the destruction and misery of many, but he didn't care. And then, when it was all over, when Naruto helped him to calm down and showed him that there could be more, there was nothing left.

He was just a ghost in the shell. A remnant of what he was and Kakashi wished he could avoid this. Maybe he could, if he was a better teacher, if he were more present as his guardian, a better father figure.

"How are things?" he said drinking his coffee.

Sasuke smirked sarcastically.

"What do you think?"

"The company is better at least. I can tell that you're doing well. The investments increased, shares are more valuable…" he paused then sighed. "But you on the other hand… I know things are hard…"

"You have no idea" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't get this started again."

"But you don't hear. No matter how many times I or Naruto try to tell you."

"The dobe already did enough."

"But you're not healed completely" _and maybe he never will_, thought sadly Kakashi.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked angrily slamming his fist on the table and attracting the attention of the other customers.

"Just… be a reasonable man."

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"You to talk to me about being reasonable? What about the people that destroyed my family?" his anger did not receded.

"You can't keep blaming people forever." He said seriously.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. "Who are you to say this to me?"

Kakashi went silent. Sasuke's words caught him by surprise and he was speechless for the first time in long. He wished Sasuke was the same boy he used to pat on the head. The boy in which he saw so much of himself. And Kakashi knew that after years of waiting, nothing good came to Sasuke.

"I was you're guardian. I hope it had some importance."

Sasuke's cell phone rang and after a few seconds he got up and threw some money in the table. His car was finally ready. He left without another word.

* * *

Sakura quickly got ready. She put a navy blue silk dress that would go above the knees. It was simple, but made her even more beautiful, even if she did not realize that. The girls got in Neji's car and Sakura missed the way Hinata's cousin looked at her.

Naruto did not say exactly where they were going but only on the street they would meet. On the way, Hinata told her that the area of Roppongi, for which they were heading, were localized in the district that ironically, had the same name of the deceased father of Naruto, Minato. She also said that this was the place with the best nightlife in all Tokyo. Walking the streets she noted that there were many foreigners. Not only that, but there were recognizable names of restaurants.

In a front of a large circular and illuminated building they met with Naruto, the other boys of the band and surprisingly Sasuke. She didn't expect to see him at all because he certainly wasn't the party type, but she was truly glad that he was there.

"Sasuke-kun! It's so good to see you… I would never imagine you would come."

"Hn" he did not know why he was there either. Naruto had asked, like he always did, but Sasuke could have refused, like **he** always did. Instead, he let himself be dragged into this.

His reply made her smile even wider. It was so typically his.

"Uchiha, is really weird to see you here." Neji commented.

Sasuke smirked "I don't care".

"All right guys stop this… we just got here." Naruto intervened.

"Hey ugly." Sai, a guy with brown hair and a fake smile greeted Sakura.

"Ugly?" Sakura said slowly emanating a death aura.

Naruto, that was already having a hard time trying to control the tempers of Sasuke and Neji, did not need a nervous girl. Even more if it was because of lie.

"Sakura-chan, this is just how Sai is. Don't mind what he says, you never been more beautiful."

"Really?" She asked discredited.

"Really." He said grinning while holding hands with his girlfriend and Sasuke couldn't agree more. He never imagined that Naruto would say something like this so openly, but it was true. Her navy blue dress, her pink hair and her green eyes were just stunning. He could not understand why Sai said that or the disbelieved look on her face after Naruto's complement. The hungry stares of the other men were enough proof of that.

The high building was a complex where all forms of entertainment were present and certainly someone would have a hard time choosing what to do. There were karaoke, restaurants, clubs, bars, stores… everything.

First, the group of nine people went to dinner. They all sat at the big table and immediately began to talk. Sakura sat between Hinata and the other girl, Tenten, a girl with a brown hair made in two buns. Sakura easily talked with the two. For what he observed from his position, near Naruto, she was happy talking non stop. She was nosy, noisy and lively. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Apparently many others present at the table couldn't as well and this was annoying him to no end.

He talked too. Mostly with Naruto, but also with the other guys. He wasn't paying a lot of attention in reality, but he needed a distraction.

Finally, they ended. But the night wasn't over just yet.

"Now we're going to the karaoke! Super cool, right?" Naruto announced loudly

Like earlier in that week, when they lunched together, Sasuke noted how her expression changed slightly.

"Hai… awesome." Sakura said.

It wasn't a private box karaoke, but a karaoke bar with lots of people in tables hearing the others sing. This made her even more ashamed and she surely didn't want to be there.

"You put your name there and enter the list. It's easy."

"Naruto-baka, everyone's going to watch!"

"But that's the goal, Sakura-chan… now come on… I'm going to put your name…"

"NO!"

Naruto and the others looked at her weirdly. She blushed and tried to explain.

"Hun… is that… I want to see you guys going first… then I'll go."

"Don't be shy, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto." she warned.

"All right, all right…"

The first one to go obviously was Naruto and as always he ignited audience. Sasuke that was sitting by her side saw how her eyes sparked every time someone of the group was going to sing. The way she leaned and fidgeted her hands, her restless eyes… he began to see what was wrong with her. Her expression told him well and he could read her like an open book.

Sasuke clearly didn't want to go so, before Naruto attempted to convince him to do anything, he excused himself and headed to the rooftop where there was a bar.

Sakura stayed for more time. She heard Hinata sing and although she is shy and stutters while talking, she sang beautifully. Naruto was supporting her the entire time and that definitely made her sing more powerful. Sakura felt bad, sing was something so simple to do. Everybody sang, even those who did not have a good voice, put on an entertaining, as in the case of Shikamaru and Kiba who made a double.

But she was afraid, even if no one was caring whether she was a pro or not. The problem wasn't the others, it was herself.

"Sakura-san, are you going to sing now?" Tenten asked.

"Hun… there's Sasuke-kun before me, ne? I'm going to see where he is. You can sing ahead." She said and then walked toward the elevator.

On the way to the bar, several things went through her mind. The karaoke songs, the music shop and how much she spent up today. The way things were going she would need to find a way to make money.

When she got there she saw how the place was beautiful. The city view at night was entrancing. The bar looked chic, but was half empty and she quickly found Sasuke sitting alone at the counter drinking scotch.

Sakura sat by his side and the barman promptly asked what she wanted. Embarrassed, she refused drink anything. If she started to drink now, she was going to erase all the money left in her wallet.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked without looking at her.

"I…"

"To drink I mean"

"Oh, nothing I don't …"

"Sake for her." He interrupted.

"…arigato gozaimashita" she said blushing.

"Hn"

They drink in silence. Sakura didn't have nothing to say, she just didn't want to go back to where the others were.

"You should face your problems instead of coming after me to hide." He said harshly after a while.

It was so evident in her face what she was thinking?

She turned to him surprised, but no words left her mouth. She shook her head.

"I know."

She drank a few more doses and was beginning to feel slightly drunk. She wanted to leave so bad, but downstairs the guys were having so much fun and she didn't want to spoil it. Besides, she came by car and did not know how to get back by metro.

"I want to go away, do you know what metro line I catch to go to Shibuya?"

"Don't be an idiot. Public transport is not operating at this time."

Sasuke regretted being so rude as a flash of hurt passed in her face, but as fast as it came, left and she was smiling again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll take you." He said expressionless while taking a final sip of his drink, the only one he drank that night.

She gave him a small smile "Arigato"

* * *

Naruto was kind of sad when they announced they were going to leave, but he understood. After all, Sakura said she was tired and Sasuke didn't like this kind of thing and was already a miracle he came.

She entered the right side of the car and they started to leave. Sasuke was right, she should do something. She didn't want to be useless or not strong enough to try.

However, as they began to cross the Rainbow Bridge she forgot everything. One of the things she liked do the most in her hometown was going to places by car. She would drive to Tower Bridge while listening to music and would go there just to enjoy the view.

She lowered completely the car window without even asking Sasuke, missing the confused look he gave her. Finally the effects of a full day's heat had its consequence. It started drizzling and she could feel, in her semi-drunken state, thin drops of rain dampening her hair and her face. She leaned her head and the wind gently swung her hair. She saw the green, white and red lights of the bridge illuminate the dark sea waters of Tokyo Bay.

"It feels good… Isn't it?" she asked and Sasuke silently agreed.

She did not notice that the lift took way more time than it should, since Sasuke took the long way home.

* * *

Again, thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter… Ja ne!


	4. One of Them

**IV -**** One of Them**

Sasuke knew perfectly the way to the Hyuga compound, after all he gave many rides to the dobe – _cars consume__ a lot of money and__ taking the subway __is__ a lot __easier, _he would say, but in the end he'd want Sasuke to take him to his girlfriend's house anyway.

But this time it wasn't his best friend taking the passenger's seat on the left side.

He watched her from time to time, perhaps curious about the way she acted. She stared out the window and when occasionally her eyes threatened to close, she'd forced them open and would shake her head. He knew she was tired and the doses of sake that he paid her to drink were not helping at all, but he perceived that she wanted to see the city anyway, and her face was fascinated with every illuminated sign with bright kanji. He saw how excited she got when they passed the Rainbow Bridge. But, by the way she looked, he knew that she would not stay awake long.

The path that usually took 20 minutes took twice that.

But, except the world's largest crossing in Shibuya - which was not crowded but had a considerable number of people walking through - there were hardly any people in more residential areas in the neighborhood and there were almost no cars on the street. It was late at night.

But he did not want the ride to end anytime soon.

The rain was considerably worse and puddles were forming in the pavement when he arrived at the house. He stopped the car and stretched to the back seat to grab a black umbrella. He opened the door and went to the other side only to see Sakura finally asleep.

"Sakura" he shook her shoulder lightly.

Her only reaction was to move her face a little to the side.

He sighed, annoyed. Calling her again a little louder, one of his hands held the umbrella while the other cupped her cheek moving her face toward him, and because she let the window open, it was damp just as her chin length pink hair.

Slowly she blinked, showing him her green eyes. She was blushing, but he wasn't sure if was because the sake or his hand that remained on her cheek. He retracted it and looked impassive at her. She rubbed her face, offered him a lazy smile and withdrew from the car.

"Thank you… for bringing me here. I don't think I could stand to stay any longer there…" she looked like she could fall sleep standing up anytime.

"Hn" he should thank her too. Sakura was the perfect excuse for him to leave the karaoke before Naruto tried to make him do something stupid.

"I can go the rest of the way alone, you know is just over there… and…"

"Why were you acting like that?"

"What?" she looked up at him, confused.

"In the karaoke" he said as the rain was falling around them.

"I…I…" She understood what he meant and didn't think much about what she should say to him. In spite of knowing Sasuke a short time, she felt good by his side and trusted him. Or perhaps it was only the alcohol that has left her more uninhibited. "I always wanted to be a musician… not necessarily professional… but…" she smiled "like Naruto perhaps." She paused and sighed, but her lips were still curved upward "But it seems like there's something holding me down like I can't do it… I don't know…as if I wasn't good enough."

He didn't say anything, but his eyes were focused on her. And to Sakura, it felt good to be heard by him.

The sentiment of not being good enough was known to him. He used to feel that way about his older brother. Sasuke was never as good as him.

"Truth is I don't know what to do. What profession I want…" her green eyes started to look around. Too many thoughts were running through her mind. "If I want to do something in the area I'm working with Tsunade-shishou… or if I want to be a singer…"

"You should try it before complaining" Sasuke said sharply. "At least you can choose."

Sakura immediately turned her head in his direction. He had an expression of disgust and anger. She knew she shouldn't annoy him with his personal issues, but she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to see beyond the image built over him.

"Why you say that?" she asked in a voice not louder than a whisper.

He looked at her and contemplated whether tell her something or not.

"Since the day I was born it was established that I was going to work in my family's company."

"And did you ever wanted to do something else?"

Sasuke fell silent again. He honestly didn't know the answer himself. After living a life only to correspond to everyone's expectations, he didn't know where his wishes were placed.

He wondered if just once in his life he was free.

Sensing his discomfort, Sakura tried to lighten up the mood.

"That's okay if you don't want to tell me… I bet it's something embarrassing like a hentai costume store with hentai accessories in Kabukichō. Not that I do not like this kind of thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled lightly.

They resumed their walk and in a few seconds they were in the front of the house.

"Thank you again, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him and he nodded slightly.

He didn't move for a moment, only observed her in the empty and poorly lit street as the rain fell. Slightly damp hair sticking to her face, flushed cheeks, her big green eyes and her slim body. Sakura felt his gaze upon her and all she could do was to look back at his dark eyes with her shiny ones. She saw something in them briefly, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

He started to walk away and she felt something indescribable to see him leaving. She felt the need of calling him but she didn't, and the image of his back made all the joy she felt during their brief conversation dissipate.

He entered the car and took off, and she observed until the last moment, until the car disappeared in the corner.

She couldn't understand why she felt that way though. The feeling was suffocating.

She quickly walked through the traditional entryway, _genkan_, and removed her shoes. She placed them in a shoe cupboard, _getabako_, and put slippers. She slid down the wall slowly and sat on the floor while one hand rearranged her short hair.

"I see you're back, Sakura-san." Hiashi said with his imposing tone. "But where are Hinata and Neji?"

She got up quickly with a shocked expression, after all, sit on the floor all sloppy definitely isn't a habit of the house or the prestigious family. She bowed "Hiashi-sama."

"So, where are my daughter and my nephew?"

"Oh… I was kind of tired so I came back early. They're still in the karaoke." She awkwardly tried to explain vaguely wondering why he was not in bed. The man made a grudge face.

"And how did you get back?"

Sakura was feeling uncomfortable with the questions and the way he was asking them.

"A friend of them brought me." Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke should be called her friend. She certainly did not saw him that way.

"Who?

"Sasuke-kun." His name left her mouth naturally.

"The Uchiha?"

She nodded effusively.

He got even more disgusted.

"That wretch… and I hope that disgusting Uzumaki wasn't with him"

Sakura thought she had not heard right and when was about to retort, he interrupted her.

"Go to your room. I'm sure you want to rest. Good night." And he left without giving her a chance to speak.

Sakura remained still for a few seconds, confused. In her mind she debated whit herself if she really heard the head of the powerful clan inveigh Sasuke and Naruto. To Sakura, he always seemed grudgingly with her. And she couldn't understand why. Did she do something wrong? Even the few times they had a meal together, he never said much. Why did he received foreigner in his go home if appeared he didn't like them? Or maybe she was the problem.

She started to walk in the large house. It was a mixture of a traditional Oriental house with an occidental one. Looked more Western, but the decoration had many typical Japanese artifacts.

She reached her room and changed herself, before going to bed.

Half hour before she was so tired that she slept in the Sasuke's car. Now while leaned back on the pillow, she could not stop thinking about why Hiashi cursed Naruto and why she felt so bad to see Sasuke go.

* * *

The breakfast in the morning on Sunday was slightly different than in previous days. The table was set as always and every one was sitting in its right place, but there was an indescribable tension in the air.

Sakura didn't understand anything but she wasn't stupid. She was an observant person and could see things weren't too good between the Hyuga family, especially between Hiashi and Neji. The cut sentences, the stares… She looked at Hinata and she saw how she was sad about it. She tried to calm tempers of the family, inventing some subject to be talked about, but it was in vain. Her father was still grumpy and Neji seemed very resentful.

Hiashi also seemed disappointed wirth Hinata, giving her reproving stares.

Sakura thought about saying something just to relieve tension, but not about the karaoke last night, since this seemed to be the reason for the awkward moment at the table.

Then the memory of what Hiashi said about Naruto came to her, and Sakura imagined that perhaps Hiashi wasn't too happy about the boy her daughter was dating.

In that moment, Hinata was nothing like the happy girl when she was beside Naruto. Sakura felt bad for the girl she grew up used to call 'homestay sister'.

The following Monday she did not leave as early as usual.

"S-sakura-san, I-i thought yo-o-u already had gone to Ueno." Hinata said, surprised. She was heading for the kitchen when she saw the English girl standing there.

Sakura smiled "Well I should, but I wanted to ask you something"

"Wha-at?"

"I was thinking… Naruto once said to me that you are a great cook and I know that you make bentō in the mornings to eat during your lunch break. Then, could you please teach me? We could even have lunch together today… you, me and Naruto… and he could call Sasuke-kun too."

Hinata seemed to rejoice and be glad as well. Hearing Naruto's compliment to her was really nice and the idea of having lunch with him and her friend was even better. "A-a-are y-you sure, Sakura-san? Won't you be late?"

"I can get a little later today. My shishou won't mind" It was a lie, Tsunade would surely be mad at her. But to her it was more important to see her friend happy.

* * *

Since the day in the karaoke, Sakura had thought about what Sasuke told her. He was right. She should face her problems. And seeing the guys having fun so freely made her want to sing and play again.

She went one more time in the music shop she already knew in Ginza. The guitar that caught her attention cost ¥ 28890, about £ 217. To her, it was expensive and she could not take money from any place of her carefully planned budget. But she was determinate that this was something she would buy. Her old guitar was home and she needed one new, anyway. The old was a student orange one. The new was black, beautiful and also cost a lot more.

But to get that money, she would have to find a job. That was something that wasn't going to be easy. Hire a gaijin only with a student vista? It was illegal, but at least it wasn't going to last long, she thought. So she was definitely doing this.

Moreover, she needed to gather more money, because if she stopped hanging out with Naruto and the other boys, they would find strange. And the least she wanted was for someone to worry with her.

So she started to look for a job without telling her homestay family and friends about.

And she also asked Naruto. Not directly, of course, but it was easy to get information from him.

"So Naruto, if a gaijin, _supposedly, _wanted to work in Tokyo, where would he go?" Sakura said trying to sound as convincingly as possible.

"Hun… I guess most foreigners go to work in factories furthest from downtown, but if someone wanted to work in the city, right here in Shinjuku would be easier since it has one of the highest rates of immigrants. There are jobs in stores and restaurants." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Sakura was wrong when she thought Tsunade would be mad at her. Mad was an understatement. It was something more like wrath. She made Sakura go all over Ueno, working hard. It was only the beginning of the day but Sakura was already dead tired. She sighed.

The two of them were sitting under the trees in Shinjuku Gyoen, a large park with the most beautiful garden she's ever seen. There were a lot of people doing the same thing, since it was lunchtime and many people take this moment to eat outdoors.

"Teme is never late…" he said looking away.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun is not coming…"she said sadly.

"No. I bet there's something holding him back in the office. He'll come I'm sure." He finished with a grin. "He normally wouldn't come, but he's being acting weird these days. Well, weirder. And he likes this park very much. He thinks I don't know, but I do know that he comes here to relax, especially in that bridge" he said pointing to a small red wooden bridge over a pond. "I used to see him there when we were younger. Don't worry, he'll come."

She smiled back. "I hope so." Sakura said, looking forward "After all, I don't want to be the only one proving my ability to make bentō. I'm sure I learned to make it perfectly from Hinata and since she did one for you I made one for Sasuke-kun."

"I know sometimes he and I don't get along very well, but I don't want him to die Sakura-chan!" he said playfully.

"Naruto… shut up" she said trying to sound angry but not managing to hide her smile. "Anyway, why Hinata is not here with us?"

"She wanted to come so bad… but the Hyugas are going to make a festival to open the fall season, so she's kind busy. Is the season when sales are greater and Hinata is the one to organize everything."

"That's awesome!" she was glad for Hinata but disappointed that she didn't come. She seemed so thrilled with the idea.

"You're coming with us this year. Sakura-chan, you're going to see how beautiful it is!"

"Hinata is a really sweet girl, one of the best people I've met. You're really lucky to have her."

"I know." Naruto said with a bright smile.

In the few moments of silence that followed their conversation, Sakura debated with herself if she should ask Naruto something that was troubling her for quite sometime.

"Hey Naruto, there's something I wanted to talk to you… about Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her questioningly.

"He told me about… what happened to his family…" She trailed off not knowing how to continue and Naruto's face turned into a serious one.

"I would never think he would say something like this to someone he barely knows. But…"

"Was he always like this? He seems so tired… unhappy."

"I met him after the death of his parents, and he was already a cold, closed person. But after what happened to his brother he got worst…"

_Brother? He never said anything about that… So there was even more he didn't tell me about?_

"I think the weight of the past turned him into a cold person. He lost his family and also had to cope with many liars, profiteers and self-interested people in his work." Naruto thought for a moment. "Let me just give you an example: there was this outsourcing company called Hebi or Taka… I'm not sure, but anyway, the three of them always wanted something in return and tried to be friendly with him just because of his power and money. There was a woman with funny hair and clothes that constantly tried to flirt with him even when he didn't care if she existed or not. And behind his back she badmouthed him and leaked information about the company. And there was a white-haired weird looking dude that used his position with Sasuke to do dirty jobs. And there was another guy that I don't remember anything about, but people said he was bipolar. I'm not saying they were bad people and that Sasuke did the right thing by getting rid of them; I didn't know them well, but…"

"That's just how people are…unfortunately" Sakura intervened.

"Yeah… but we can always change."

"Really?" she asked feigning skepticism.

"Really, believe it! Look at me and teme for instance… we used to completely despise each other but them our bond grew up into a friendship. And now he's more than a brother to me. I think I can understand him somehow, since I didn't have parents."

"You… didn't?"

"They were american researchers that traveled around the word. They died in an accident here in Japan shortly after I was a born."

"I'm sorry"

Naruto smiled… "No, that's okay, because I know they were great people and wherever they are, they looking after me." He looked at her "And besides, I found people who believed in me, like my first teacher, Iruka-sensei and the man who adopted me when I was twelve, Ero-senin and of course Hinata, my friends and Sasuke… I used to feel lonely because I had no family and was excluded because I was different… but I met with people that made me feel accepted"

"That's good"

"It is… and is like this park."

Sakura looked at him strangely.

"This park is divided in three distinct garden styles, apart from the French formal, there is Japanese traditional and the other is the English Landscape. Even though different, they look good together."

Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes "Wow, Naruto, you're such a poet… _omedetou gozaimasu_." She congratulated him in a tone of mockery.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"I thought you were in China" Sasuke said with his almost expressionless face if not for the light narrow of his eyes that showed his irritation.

"The businesses there are great and I thought I should come here to give you and this company a little help with my power and influence." Yakushi Kabuto, a man with bleached hair and glasses told him with a malicious smile.

"I don't need it."

"Hum… it is funny how a few months ago you wouldn't deny my assistance." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke stayed quite but his eyes were looking dangerously at Kabuto.

"So, I think a partnership between you and I would be very beneficial for both of us."

Again, silence.

"You know what I want right? And you own me. After all, every single company you eliminated was with the help of my power." The smile never left his face.

"Get out of here" he said gritting his teeth.

"My assistant Zetsu will contact you… But don't forget Sasuke-san, you can deny what you did in the past as much as you want, but you'll always be one of us." When he got no response, he continued "that's what you like and want, more power and influence. I know you well and I'm sure you'll accept my proposal. I'll see you soon." He finished leaving the office.

Sasuke stayed there for a long time. Sitting in his chair, elbows on the table and interlaced fingers covering his face partially.

How he hated this.

How he hated people and this company, how he felt disgusted. And for him, there was no prospect of change or improvement. In his world, all he could see was an empty life, empty people and empty feelings.

He forced himself to forget all of this and get going to Shinjuku Gyoen. The park was near the building where he worked and only in a few minutes he got there. He saw how the coloration of the leaves was starting to change. Soon would be autumn.

He went to the place where there were several people eating under the trees. He always liked to come here alone to clear his thoughts. Today, this was not the case, but he hoped he could at least get a distraction with his best friend and the annoying girl with short pink hair.

He saw them and noticed how easily the two interacted. Naruto probably had said something funny (and stupid) again and he could see how she laughed and when it ceased, how she rolled her eyes. Sakura was radiant. She wore a green tiara on her head that matched the color of her eyes. She looked so free-spirited, carefree and happy. And his best friend wasn't much different. It was then he felt alone.

He could never be like them.

"Sasuke-kun!" her loud voice broke his chain of thought. She was gesturing with her hands, calling him to join her and Naruto.

He gave a slight nod in acknowledgment and move closer to them.

"Hey teme! Why took you so long?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Work" he said simply.

"Well, let's forget this for now. Look what Sakura-chan brought to you!" he said handing him the bentō Sakura had made.

"I don't want it."

"What?" Naruto said surprised. Sasuke saw the sad expression on her face as he said this but he didn't care, he couldn't care. He did not want her to get closer to him because she would only get hurt in the end. He didn't need her friendship. Came here it was a mistake, he noted. But lately he could not understand his own actions. The fact that he told her about his past and the ride home were already things he would not normally do.

"That's ok if you don't want. Don't worry Sasuke-kun." She said with a small but genuine smile that reached her eyes.

Her reaction completely disarmed him.

"Hn" he said, not even knowing why he was saying that. He went to a stall selling food not bothering to look at them.

It upset Sakura that he preferred to buy something to eat rather than the bentō she made. But the fact that at least he was going to have lunch by her side was enough to make her smile.

"Sasuke stop being a bastard!" Naruto screamed "Anyway, as I was saying before to you Sakura-chan, this park is divided in three gardens, but that is not the only reason why it's famous." He said while opening Sakura's bentō and starting to eat even if he already ate the one Hinata made for him. "This is the best hanami spot in the entire Japan. Your birthday is in time of _Shidare, _right?"

"_Shidare_?"

"Yes, late march or Weeping Cherry. It's the name given to the cherry trees that bloom in this period."

"Hai!"

"So in spring next year we're all going to go. You and me, and also teme and Hinata, the guys from the band… everybody!"

"Of course! That would be awesome." But on the inside her thoughts were different: _I don't know if I'll be here until spring._ A small, sad smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"_Apparently, I'm not the only one who came back." _Kakashi said by the phone.

"No." Sasuke was standing next to the large window observing the city below.

"_Does Naruto know this?" _

"No, he doesn't."

"_You have to be careful, Sasuke. He will do anything to take the company from you."_

"You didn't have to call just to say that." He said so far, since he was no longer paying attention. In reality, he wasn't worried at all. He knew he was better than Kabuto.

He hung up, but didn't move from form his position. Everything below seemed, to him, so small, so meaningless. He was watching everything with detachment as if he was not part of it. When you grew up the way he did, when you're powerful, when you're so above anyone else, what means everything to them as happiness, fun, relationships, ceases to mean anything.

* * *

The rest of the day was a completely waste for both Sasuke and Sakura. To her it was an unsuccessful day in attempt to find a job. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was beginning to discourage and doubt herself. She didn't even know how to start really she just went to some places where Naruto indicate but none of them was interested in her, which was understandable. To him was another stressful day in work in which someone from a past he rather forgot reappeared in his life.

In the evening she returned to the park and went to the red bridge Naruto told her about. She crossed her arms over the railing, resting her head on them while observed the pond. She stayed there for sometime thinking about the guitar she wanted to buy, the fact that perhaps her travel would be shortened, the tension in the Hyuga house, Hinata that hasn't been to the park and the distant way Sasuke acted with her in the lunch.

"I thought I said to you that if you wanted something you should try." A familiar voice told her.

Sakura smiled and straightened and Sasuke approached the railing.

He didn't expect to see her here, he usually come to this place when he needed some peace of mind – which was the case on that day - but she on the other hand wasn't surprised to see him at all, since Naruto told her that Sasuke used to come to the small bridge often.

"I am. But I need to buy a guitar first."

"Do you at least know how to play? I thought you said you did not know."

"I do." She replied quietly. "But my guitar is not with me and it's exceeded. I need to buy a new one. Too bad I can't take the money I use for transportation and food."

He thought for a moment offering buy the guitar for her. But he would never do that. Instead, he said "I'm sure Naruto would let you use his."

She shook her head. "I know, but I want my own. To practice, to play in the streets… this kind of thing." She smiled to him but it wasn't the real one he was used to see. The one that reached her eyes.

"Something happened." He stated.

"I just can't understand…" she seemed upset and angry at the same time "…how people can be so mean to others. It isn't fair."

He didn't know who she was referring to, but if only she knew what he had done, she wouldn't say that in front of him.

Sasuke could see in her eyes that she thought he was a good person. Someone that is honorable, reliable. But he knew he wasn't any of that.

He had previously asked to himself why he tends to act differently with her. But right now, after their conversation, looking at her he knew why.

Both shared something. They were two lonely, bitter strangers.

Each in its own way.

* * *

PS: I forgot to tell it last chapter, but green tea ice cream is weird.

PS2: My birthday is in Shidare too! Two days later than Sakura's.

PS3: Kabukichō is the red-light district, if you know what I mean…^^

PS4: I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I could say it's because I'm in a period of tests in college, but it was not for that reason alone. I'm with post-Pavement depression. Does this happen to people? After seeing a band you really like you get sad because you know it was awesome and it's never going to happen again? =/

Thanks for reviewing and reading, it's what I most like about writing here…


End file.
